1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Insulation Displacement Connection (IDC) connector, and particularly to an IDC connector having improved connection structure between a cover and a body of the IDC connector and between the IDC connector and a complementary header connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
To connect a flat cable to a PCB, an IDC connector is usually used to terminate the flat cable. A header connector is mounted on the PCB. Then, the IDC connector mates with the header connector so that the flat cable is electrically connected with the PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,773 disclosed an IDC connector which has protuberances on sidewalls of a body of the IDC connector so that a cover of the IDC connector can be positioned at an initial position before being pushed to a final position. At the initial position, a flat cable is movable on a terminating face of the body of the IDC connector. At the final position, the cable is compressed between the cover and the body and pierced by terminals of the IDC connector so that conductors in the cable electrically engage with the terminals.
For such a conventional IDC connector, there is no structure on the body of the IDC connector, which can securely fasten the connector to a header connector mounted on a PCB, so that a reliable electrical connection between the flat cable and the PCB is not reliable enough.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,533 and 4,621,885 disclosed an IDC connector engaging with a header connector. The IDC connector includes a bottom body, a top cover assembled to the bottom body and a latch member. The bottom body forms a detent at each lateral end thereof. The top cover forms a beam at each lateral end thereof. The latch member is U-shaped, having first and second latch arms and a formed bight therebetween for engaging with the beam of the top cover. The first arm has an aperture cooperating with the detent of the bottom body and secured the top cover to the bottom body whereby the top cover securely retaining a flat cable on the bottom body. The second latch arm at its distal end is formed with an outward hook. The header connector includes a housing with a pair of girders at opposite ends thereof for engaging with the hook thereby securing a true connection between the IDC connector and the header connector. However, since there is no protection structure for preventing the latch member from overstress, while the hooks are to release from the engaging with the girders, the latch member may be pressed unduly and become broken.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved IDC connector assembly which can overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an IDC connector in which a latch member for securely connecting the IDC connector to a header connector is protected from overstress.
To achieve the above object, an IDC connector for electrically connecting a flat cable to a complementary header connector, includes a bottom body, a plurality of terminals assembled to the bottom body adapted for electrically connecting with the flat cable and a latch member adapted for connecting the electrical connector to the header connector. The bottom body has a tower at a lateral end thereof. The latch member includes a first latch arm, a second latch arm and a bight therebetween. The latch member is assembled to the tower with a bottom surface of the bight abutting against with a top surface of the tower. The first latch arm forms a push bottom for handling and engaging with the tower to prevent the latch member from overstress.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.